the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Clavicus Vile
Clavicus Vile, também conhecido como o deus criança da Estrela da Manhã, bastante conhecido por conceder desejos e fazer pactos com os mortais. Ele é o Príncipe Daedrico do Poder, Desejos, Trapaça, Serenidade e Barganhas. Clavicus Vile pode ser invocado em 1ª Estrela da Manhã; ele costuma aparecer na forma de homem pequeno com chifres. Clavicus Vile is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pacts. Vile has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shapeshifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog. Vile himself is depicted as a small jovial fellow with horns protruding from his forehead. He is aptly described as a Daedra who likes souls for the sake of having them. O plano de Oblivion de Vile não tem nome, tranquil countryside populated by deadly yellow Daedra called Skaafin. Seu inimigo é Ebonarm e seu dia de invocação is the New Life Festival. The relic Bittercup is associated with the Prince. Vile is famous (or perhaps infamous) for his widespread meddling in mortal affairs and in the past has worked through mortal representatives to gain what he desires. It is possible, though by no means certain, that Clavicus Vile assisted Jagar Tharn in his temporary procurement of the Imperial throne. Clavicus Vile purportedly granted the Cyrodiil Vampyrum Order the ability to blend into mortal society undetected. Not all of Vile's machinations are necessarily insidious; he often rewards followers who, at his direction, eliminate threats to the general public. However, he is certainly self-serving. When Cyrus the Redguard came to him seeking his sister Iszara's soul, Vile kindly gave him an opportunity to have it—the two gambled, Vile wagering the soul of Iszara, and Cyrus wagering his own. Umbriel, the floating island, is said to be a piece of Oblivion from Vile's realm, torn away by Vuhon and his new ingenium. Personalidade Os acordos de Clavicus em Mundus, geralmente são com indivíduos que desejam algo, e que ao invoca-lo, Clavicus os dêem. No entanto, ele é conhecido por passar a perna naqueles com quem lidam com Clavicus; frequentemente retirando os pedidos, nos momentos mais inoportunos. Ele adora "brincar" com os mortais, geralmente para seu próprio divertimento, e é dito que ele também gostar das almas mortais. Clavicus é conhecido por cirar objetos e entidades cientes, ao dividir seu poder para isso. Enquanto que vínculo permanente de espíritos com objetos é algo comum para a criação de Artefatos Daedrico e Daedra menores, as criações de Vile são muito mais independentes do que as de outros Daedra. Barbas Barbas é um Daedra meta-morfo, que contém uma porção significante do poder de Vile. Ele tende à quase sempre tomar a forma de um cachorro, e por vezes a forma de um Malandro chamado Arrepiador. Mesmo seja demonstrado com Barbas, Vile constantemente se cansa e tende a abandona-lo. Embora Barbas seja subserviente de Clavicus Vile, ele costuma avisar as pessoas sobre os planos do Príncipe, sugerindo que ele possui algum discernimento e vontade própria. É possível que Barbas tenha algum nível de precognição, já que ele avisou que devolver a Espada Umbra para Vile, traria ruína à seu reino. Prevendo a fuga de Umbra e a criação da cidade flutuante de Umbriel. A pesar de ser útil para Vile, ele é conhecido por chatear e irritar o Príncipe, fazendo com que ele fosse abandonado durante a Quarta Era. Barbas is the Hound of Clavicus Vile. He is a shapeshifting Daedra, although he most commonly takes on the form of a dog. Barbas acts as a repository for half of Vile's power. According to Vile, he likes being a dog—as well as many other things—on sunny days. "When he's like this, I think he's somewhere else. It's all quite significant, of course... But who knows what it means." Although Vile is always depicted along with Barbas, the Prince often grows tired of him and abandons him. While Barbas seems to be subservient to Clavicus Vile, he also often warns people against Vile's plots, suggesting he has some discretion and free will. He sometimes takes the form of a musically talented scamp merchant named Creeper. In 2E 582, a novice Altmer mage named Pircalmo was hired by the Bosmer inhabitants of Willowgrove to clear the nearby forest. However, Pircalmo's ability with magic was limited by his constant mistakes. Before attempting to cast his spell, the mage wished for it to "work well". Unbeknownst to him, his wish was granted by Vile, who had an ancient and forgotten altar inside a nearby cavern. Pircalmo's spell "worked" in that it summoned a horde of dangerous atronachs to burn down the forest. Having seemingly failed the contract, Pircalmo's wife was duly taken by the local Bosmer to be killed and eaten. Fortunately, the Soulless One discovered the altar, which Barbas had been inexplicably bound to due to the mage's wish. The Soulless One then smashed the altar, freeing Barbas and dispelling the atronachs before Pircalmo's wife could be harmed. That same year, Barbas appeared as Creeper when an Orc merchant named Zagrugh summoned a scamp to act as his assistant. Zagrugh ran a general store beneath the city of Mournhold, in a Dunmeri ancestral crypt which had been taken over by outlaws. He had hoped that a summoned Daedra would be more loyal than his previous assistants, who had all stolen from him. Mysteriously, Zagrugh was later found dead, and Creeper stepped in to manage the store. Around 2E 583, Barbas and his master carried out an elaborate plot to gain access to the Clockwork City. They used a powerful staff created by Sotha Sil, Sunna'rah, to steal Vivec's divine energy and use it to discover the city's location. They succeeded, and Barbas entered the City to arrange Clavicus Vile's arrival, but was stopped by the Soulless One and the mage Barilzar, who pursued him into the City. When Cyrus visited Vile's realm in 2E 864, Barbas showed a fondness for the Redguard and shapeshifted his face to imitate Cyrus'. Circa 3E 427, Barbas took on the form of Creeper to live and trade with a group of Orcs in Caldera, Morrowind. In 3E 433, Vile tasked the Champion of Cyrodiil with recovering the Umbra Sword. Barbas foresaw the ruin that the sword would bring to Vile's realm of Oblivion, and left Vile's side to manifest as a dog statuette. Through the statuette, Barbas communicated with the Champion in an attempt to dissuade the Champion from bringing Vile the sword, although this attempt proved futile. Umbra later stole much of Vile's power and created Umbriel, leaving the Prince's realm crippled. When Sul and Prince Attrebus Mede visited Vile's realm circa 4E 40 to bargain with the Prince, Barbas helped in negotiations. By 4E 201, Vile had forsaken Barbas out of annoyance. Barbas, in the form of a dog, was left wandering the Pine Forest of Skyrim. This limited the Prince's power, making it so that he could only manifest in Tamriel close to one of his shrines. Residents of Falkreath took notice of the stray mutt, and when the Last Dragonborn approached him, Barbas revealed his identity and asked the Dragonborn to help him reconcile with Clavicus. The two journeyed to the Prince's shrine in Haemar's Shame. After killing off the vampire worshippers, Vile had the Dragonborn retrieve the Rueful Axe, an artifact of the Prince. Vile then presented the Dragonborn with a choice: keep the axe and kill Barbas in his mortal form, banishing him for a few centuries and allowing Vile to use his full power; or continue with the original deal, forcing the Prince to take both the axe and Barbas back. It is unknown which option the Dragonborn chose. The Mad God Sheogorath dislikes Barbas, and may have plans to kill him with hemlock. Umbra Originalmente criada como a Espada Umbra; Umbra pode ser tanto uma parte de Vile que ganhou consciência própria dentro da espada, seja por acidente ou proposital, ou um ser que Vile de algum modo prendeu no interior da espada. Por fim; escapando do controle de Vile, criando um corpo para si, mas ainda sim, preso no reino de Vile. Para conseguir escapar, ele forjou um pacto com o mago Dunmer Vuhon, dando o poder necessário para criar a cidade flutuante de Umbriel. Artefatos Graças as suas tendencias de fazer pactos e dar presentes aos mortais, Vile possui um grande número de artefatos associados a ele. Cálice Amargo O Copo Amargo é um dos artefatos associados a Vile menos conhecidos, e é considerado altamente sagrado por seus seguidores. Acredita-se ter sido perdido na ruína de Ald Redaynia. É dito que ele foi recuperado na Terceira Era, pelo Nerevarine. The Bittercup, or the Bitter Cup, is an artifact sacred to Clavicus Vile, and thus is highly prized by the followers of that Daedric Prince. The Cup was lost in ancient Chimeri ruins on an island in the Sheogorad region of Vvardenfell before it was recovered by the Nerevarine in 3E 427. Feyfolken Uma pequena escritura ficcional escrita por Waughin Jarth que conta a história de um escriba e sua pena encantada, Feyfolken. A pena foi um presente de Clavicus Vile, que trouxe um grande benefício ao seu dono, mas cedo ou tarde ele seria condenado a usar a pena e não poderia ser separado dela. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Vile tomou a pena de volta junto com a alma do escriba. Máscara de Clavicus Vile Originalmente criado a partir de um acordo entre Vile e uma nobre desfigurada, a máscara deixa o usuário mais persuasivo, e fora vista em Tamriel durante as Terceira e Quarta Era. The Masque of Clavicus Vile (also known as The Masque of Clavicus) is a helm which makes the wearer more popular wherever he or she might go. Much like other Daedra and their artifacts, Clavicus seems to retain ultimate control of the Masque and may recall it without warning. The best known story of the Masque tells the tale of Avalea, a noblewoman of some renown. As a young girl, she was grossly disfigured by a spiteful servant. Avalea made a dark deal with Clavicus Vile and received the Masque in return. Though the Masque did not change her looks, suddenly she had the respect and admiration of everyone. A year and a day after her marriage to a well connected baron, Clavicus Vile reclaimed the Masque. Although pregnant with his child, Avalea was banished from the Baron's household. Twenty one years and one day later, Avalea's daughter claimed her vengeance by slaying the Baron. The Hero of Daggerfall received the Masque in exchange for assassinating a rogue werewolf. A decade or two later, in 3E 427, the Masque was in the hands of Sorkvild the Raven, a Nord sorcerer who had been terrorizing the village of Dagon Fel in Morrowind. The Nerevarine purportedly claimed it from Sorkvild's corpse. At the time of the Oblivion Crisis several years later, the Masque was offered up by Clavicus to the Champion of Cyrodiil in exchange for finding and returning the sword Umbra. The last known time Vile offered up the Masque, it was to the Last Dragonborn two hundred years later. Machado do Arrependimento O Machado do Arrependimento foi dado à um feiticeiro chamado Sebastian Lort, que pediu a Vile que curasse a licantropia de sua filha. The Rueful Axe is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile. It takes the form of a large iron battleaxe engraved with images of werewolves, although it is actually made of ebony. The axe is very heavy, and has a wicked blade that looks sharp enough to cut through a god. It is enchanted to magically fatigue anyone that it strikes. The axe was created by Vile for Sebastian Lort, a powerful Breton conjurer. Sebastian's daughter was a worshipper of Hircine, and was cursed with lycanthropy. Sebastian prayed to Vile to cure his daughter, and, in response, the Prince gave him the axe, giving the mage a means of "curing" his daughter by slaying her (which was no cure at all as Hircine still claims the souls of lycanthropes). In 4E 201, Vile tasked the Last Dragonborn with retrieving the axe from Sebastian, who was residing in a cave named Rimerock Burrow in Haafingar, Skyrim. In return, the Dragonborn requested that Vile would forgive Barbas, who he had banished to Tamriel. Vile gave the Dragonborn the option of keeping the Rueful Axe and using it to slay Barbas and temporarily vanquish him to the Void, or going through with the original deal, in which Vile would take the axe and Barbas in return for the Masque of Clavicus Vile. It is unknown which option the Last Dragonborn chose. Espada Umbra A Espada Umbra foi criada por Naenra Waerr para prender almas, a pedido de Vile. The Umbra Sword was a Daedric artifact designed with the sole purpose of the entrapment of souls. The ancient witch Naenra Waerr created the sword at the request of Clavicus Vile, who wanted the sword as a tool of mischief which would send him souls from the mortal realm. Naenra created the sword, but it was unstable. Vile gave the witch a piece of his power to be imbued in the sword, which stabilized the weapon. However, Naenra (sometimes accredited with being Sheogorath in disguise) supposedly tricked him, as the piece of Vile's power imbued in the sword became a sentient being which called itself Umbra. Naenra was executed for her evil creation, but not before she hid the sword. The sword took on a life of its own, remaining hidden until a worthy wielder was found. Umbra would then slowly take control of the wielder. The Umbra Sword had the ability to change shape, but it was always in the form of a bladed weapon. It has been reported as a black and silver claymore, a jet black longsword and as a black sword emblazoned with red markings. In 3E 427, an Orc warrior who went by the name of his sword, Umbra, was spotted in the mountains outside the settlement of Suran on the island of Vvardenfell. The Orc's only desire was to die in battle, but no foe could defeat him. At his request, the Nerevarine bested the Orc in mortal combat and claimed the Umbra Sword. The sword came into the possession of Torasa Aram later that year, and was put on display in her museum in Mournhold. Sometime after the events of 3E 427, the sword was discovered by a Bosmer named Lenwin, from the small settlement of Pell's Gate in the Heartlands of Cyrodiil. She became bloodthirsty, and began calling herself Umbra after the sword. In 3E 433, Clavicus Vile sent the Champion of Cyrodiil to retrieve the Umbra Sword. Barbas, Vile's Hound, advised the Champion against bringing him the sword, foreseeing that it would bring ruin to the Prince. It is unknown if the Champion went through with the prince's request to return the sword, and receive the Masque in return, or if the Champion kept Umbra for themselves. However, the sword eventually found itself in the hands of Clavicus Vile. Once the sword arrived in Vile's realm, Umbra escaped and cut away some of the Prince's power for itself. Umbra took the form of a dark being, in the shape of a man but with eyes like holes into nothing. The Prince did not want Umbra to escape with his power, so he changed the walls of his realm, essentially trapping Umbra there. Using his stolen power, Umbra was able to conceal himself in one of the cities at the edge of Vile's realm, fearing that Vile would return him to the sword. In the early Fourth Era, Umbra was attracted to the influx of souls coming from the rift in the realm caused by the first ingenium, which held Baar Dau aloft above Vivec City. Casting a fortune, Umbra learned that the rift would one day become wide enough to throw the Umbra Sword through, lessening the threat posed by Vile. That day came when the ingenium was destroyed; Umbra threw the sword to Mundus, while at the same time Sul and Vuhon, two Dunmer responsible for the ingenium, were sucked through into Clavicus Vile's realm. Umbra took them captive, and in return for his life Vuhon promised to build a new ingenium, which would tear a piece of Vile's realm away and let Umbra "escape", in a sense. Umbra agreed, and the two created Umbriel, a floating city powered by souls. Umbra fused with Vuhon and placed their joined soul into the new ingenium. Vuhon then began to call himself Umbriel, and ruled the floating city. The city of Umbriel was called to Tamriel circa 4E 40 by Chief Minister Hierem and the An-Xileel, who had gotten in touch with the city via the Hist, who in turn had made contact with the related sentient trees which ran the ecosystem on Umbriel. Hierem had promised use of the White-Gold Tower to separate Umbriel from Vile's realm, but Vuhon first went north to the ruins of Vivec, fearing that the Umbra Sword may be used to trap Umbra. However, when Sul and Prince Attrebus Mede arrived at Scathing Bay on Vvardenfell in search of the Umbra Sword, it was nowhere to be found. The sword had already been retrieved by the minor House Sathil eight years previous. Without Umbra stabilizing the sword, it drove whoever touched it insane. Elhul Sathil had been the one to recover it, and had been driven into a killing frenzy. He was chained down and brought back to Castle Sathil on Solstheim. Once there, he regained possession of the sword and would not relinquish his grip. His father, Lord Hleryn Sathil, constructed a dungeon to hold his son until a cure could be found. Elhul stopped eating after the first year, and his father spent years reading up on the sword. Sul and Attrebus Mede eventually tracked down the sword, and were locked in Elhul's prison by Nirai Sathil, who feared the sword. The two defeated Elhul, who had become skeletal and impervious to pain, and used the sword to teleport to Vile's realm. With his power stolen by Umbra, Vile and his realm were weakened. The Prince tried to take the sword, but he couldn't handle it without Umbra stabilizing it. Attrebus negotiated with Vile, and agreed to free his lost power in return for passage to the Imperial City. Sul and Attrebus found their way into Umbriel, and Sul wielded the sword in battle against Vuhon. It had no effect on him, as his soul was in the ingenium. In a final battle beside the ingenium, Attrebus was forced to wield the Umbra Sword and plunged it into the machine. This separated Umbra from Vuhon, trapping Umbra in the sword and mortally wounding Vuhon. With the veil over Umbriel destroyed, Clavicus Vile could enter. The Prince possessed Attrebus and used the Umbra Sword to stab Sul. Sul punched Attrebus and returned him to normality, before jumping on the orb of the ingenium with the sword still embedded in his chest. This turned his body and the Umbra Sword to smoke, likely destroying the artifact for good. Missões Segunda Era N'Gasta e Cyrus Circa 2E 896, Clavicus is recorded dealing with N'Gasta, the Sload Necromancer of Stros M'kai. N'Gastacreated "Soulsnare," which gathered lost souls. The Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile granted N'Gasta favors with every soul sent to him. Cyrus the Redguard hero, in his desperate quest to find his sister, managed to destroy N'Gasta by using the Flask of Lillandril. Using N'Gasta's Necromancy Book, he performed a ritual to transport himself to Clavicus' realm in Oblivion.13 In order to make a gate to Oblivion appear, Cyrus had to mix Orc's blood with Amber (jacinth – rising sun), mix the Unicorn's horn with Hist Sap (snow – grass), mix the Daedra's heart with Ectoplasm (night - mid-day sky) and then poured the mixtures on the symbol in the center of the N'Gasta's room, in that order. Then a gate appeared. Cyrus went through the gate and was taken to Clavicus' realm.13 Then he dealt with Clavicus, who was the holder of his sister's soul. Expecting to get back his sister's soul, Cyrus gave the Flask of Lillandril, but instead Clavicus returned with a riddle. If Cyrus could answer it he might get back his sister's soul, but if he failed Cyrus' own soul would be Clavicus'. Cyrus answered him correctly and retrieved his sister's soul. Terceira Era Herói de Daggerfall The masque was owned by the Agent of Daggerfall, sometime around the year 3E 410. Vile asked the hero to slay a certain werewolf. After the deed was done, the hero was rewarded with the masque. Herói de Kvatch e Umbra irca 3E 433, the Hero of Kvatch approached the Shrine of Clavicus Vile and managed to deal with the Prince. Clavicus asked the champion to procure Umbra. Clavicus claimed that the sword contains the soul of a hero he had been dealing with sometime before, and wanted to finish it. For procuring Umbra, Clavicus offered his Masque to the champion.14 The hound statue of Clavicus jumped into the champion's bag, and introduced itself as Barbas. It claimed that it would be best if Clavicus were not to receive the sword from the champion at all. Somehow returning the Umbra Sword to Clavicus would be a mistake, likely to cause great ruin to Clavicus' domain. Barbas also states that whenever Clavicus deals with Umbra, nothing good ever comes of it. Quarta Era Crise de Umbriel Some time prior to 4E 40, Umbra stole a part of Vile and negotiated with the Dunmer mage Vuhon to create Umbriel, a floating city, out of a fragment of Vile's realm. This allowed Umbra to escape Vile's grasp.[OOG 2] Sul and prince Attrebus retrieved Umbra sword to defeat Vuhon and save Tamriel from Umbriel's threat. However, they were trapped in Sathil castle's dungeons by Nirai Sathil. Sul sensed that he could use Umbra to open a portal to Vile's realm.[OOG 3] Yet, they were summoned by Vile before they could try anything. They were greeted by Barbas, who guided them to Vile. Vile demended Sul to give him the sword, but Sul offered a compact. He offered to stop Umbriel and return it back to Vile's realm. Clavicus Vile wanted a deal, so Sul offered his soul. Before Sul could end up his proposal, Attrebus told Vile that they wouldn't be any conditions, Vile needed their help as much as they needed his help. Vile accepted the deal and teleported them to his shrine in Cyrodiil.[OOG 4] Attrebus and Sul managed to enter Umbriel. Mere-Glim guided them to the ingenium, and Attrebus wielded Umbra to destroy it. Right immediately, Vile possessed Attrebus. He was in power of Umbra again. Sul prayed the Daedric Prince to let Attrebus go, but Vile demanded a sacrifice. Sul attacked Vile, but he stabbed him with Umbra. With his last breath, Sul remembered the fury that had driven him for forty years and grabbed the hilt of Umbra. He pulled himself up the blade, and with everything left in him he struck Attrebus in the jaw. Attrebus dropped the sword, and Vile was expelled from his body.[OOG 5] A Crise do Dragão Barbas was estranged from Clavicus Vile in 4E 201, and sought the Last Dragonborn unite him with Vile. The pair then traveled to Haemar's Shame, which was occupied by worshipers of Vile who had been plagued with vampirism. After disposing of the vampires, Vile then asks the Dragonborn to retrieve the Rueful Axe. Clavicus offers the axe to the Dragonborn in exchange for killing Barbas. If they do not, Clavicus will give his mask to them; if they do so, Clavicus claims Barbas should have "picked a better friend." Barbas will become part of the statue no matter which option the Dragonborn chooses.[6] Vampiros O Mabifesto Cyrodiil Vampyrum diz que Clavicus Vile altered the Vampire blood of the Cyrodilic vampires, enabling them to walk in daylight, and more importantly, blend into mortal society undetected, and rule it from within—if they were well fed.[15] The details of the contract forged between Vile and the Vampyrum Order is unknown. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Elder Scrolls Online'' Trivia *Clavicus is likely based on Mephistophiles from the German tale Faust, since they both grant wishes, but twist them so they aren't exactly what the wisher desired, and tend to be dangerous and/or tragic to the wisher. Galeria DF-item-Masque_of_Clavicus.png|Máscara de Clavicus Vile (em Daggerfall) 587px-MW-item-Masque_of_Clavicus_Vile.jpg|Máscara de Clavicus Vile (em Morrowind) Clavicus_Vile_Mask_OB.png|Máscara de Clavicus Vile (em Oblivion) 800px-SR-interior-Haemar's_Shame.jpg 511px-ON-place-Shrine_of_Clavicus_Vile.jpg 800px-ON-place-Clockwork_City_Vault_13.jpg 33902a5276e9bffa52ef694c00d64aaa.jpg Barbas_card_art.png Creeper.png Barbas_(Online).png Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Redguard: Personagens